Muérdago
by IssueRBK
Summary: Las ramas de muérdago siempre hacen divertidas las fiestas de Navidad. Incluso aunque el significado pagano se olvidara hace décadas, la costumbre de besarse bajo el muérdago permanece en varios países. De ahí que cuando haya dos personas debajo de éste deban besarse.


**Disclaimer:** Ya todos sabemos que Marvel no me pertenece, pero lo harían un poco menos doloroso si no me lo recordaran…

 **Summary:** Las ramas de muérdago siempre hacen divertidas las fiestas de Navidad. Incluso aunque el significado pagano se olvidara hace décadas, la costumbre de besarse bajo el muérdago permanece en muchos países del norte de Europa, así como en América del Norte. De ahí que cuando haya dos personas debajo de éste deban besarse, es interpretado como una promesa de matrimonio, así como una predicción de felicidad y prosperidad.

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

~Las ramas de muérdago siempre hacen divertidas las fiestas de Navidad. Incluso aunque el significado pagano se olvidara hace décadas, la costumbre de besarse bajo el muérdago permanece en muchos países del norte de Europa, así como en América del Norte. De ahí que cuando haya dos personas debajo de éste deban besarse, es interpretado como una promesa de matrimonio, así como una predicción de felicidad y prosperidad~

—Aja, ¿y eso en qué me sirve, Friday?

— _Según mis datos, durante estas fechas es cuando más probabilidades tiene de cumplir con su propósito._

Tony torció el gesto, mostrándose indeciso—Tal vez...—murmuró, sopesando las opciones—Sería una buena forma de juntar a ese par, discreta y sutil. _Me_ _gusta_ , lo haré. Gracias, Friday.

— _A sus_ _órdenes_ _,_ _Sir_ _._

El hombre castaño en medio del taller se deshizo de sus lentes protectores y buscó un trapo para limpiar la grasa de sus manos—Así que navidad, bueno, algo más que materialismo debía de traer esta tonta tradición _._

Salió del lugar y se dirigió al comedor, toda la noche había pasado resguardado en el taller y ese hecho le estaba pasando factura en forma de hambre. A veces el café no era suficiente.

—Hola—saludó al entrar en la cocina, notando a Clint, Natasha y Thor comiendo su desayuno en la mesa ¿Qué hora era?

—No dormiste toda la noche ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso mi querida araña?—soltó con tonó sarcástico mientras abría el refrigerador en busca de elementos para un sándwich.

—La experiencia de saber que no madrugas a menos que no hayas dormido—respondió llevandose la taza de café a la boca.

—Bueno, ya llevamos viviendo juntos un año, creo que es inevitable que ya me conozcan un poco, ya hasta deberían saber qué me gusta comer...—dijo dandose la vuelta y mirando fijamente el alimento de sus compañeros. —Hablando de eso, exijo saber dónde está mi desayuno—se dio cuenta que bien podría estar comiendo hot cakes junto al equipo en lugar de prepararse un sándwich.  
Eso si es que quedara algún hot cake para él.

—No mereces ningún desayuno Tony, hoy día era tu turno y terminé haciéndolo yo, o si no Thor hubiese destruido la cocina—Natasha rodó los ojos y miró de soslayo al susodicho.

—No creo que se pusiera tan desesperado Nat—habló por primera vez Clint, quien recibió un golpe de parte de la viuda al querer tomar uno de sus hot cakes.

—Me refiero a que habría intentado cocinar.

— ¿Sucede algo malo con mis habilidades culinarias?—Thor miró ingenuamente a la pelirroja cuestionándose si en alguna ocación habría cometido un error al cocinar.

—Si tuvieses alguna, tal vez.

El castaño dejó que esos tres discutieran mientras sacaba su taza de la cafetera, y tomando su sándwich de tocino se fue a sentar junto al arquero para robarle uno de sus hot cakes.

— ¡Oye!

Ignoró la queja de Clint y todavía con algo de comida en la boca comenzó a hablar—Oigan, he estado pensando ¿qué dirían si colocó un muérdago en la entrada de la Torre?

—Diríamos que estas mas raro que de costumbre—Clint fue el único que respondió, todavía resentido por su hot cake, mientras los otros dos solo asentían mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Bueno, no en la entrada, sería mejor en el elevador y así quien no quiera cumplir con la tradición del muérdago, tendrá que usar las escaleras.

—Son como 100 pisos.

—Exacto.

Natasha apoyó su taza en la mesa y comenzó a prestar verdadera atención a las palabras del castaño—¿Y por qué de repente tu interés en un muérdago? Dudo que no sepas lo que eso significa.

—Por supuesto que lo sé ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Una versión sexy del Grinch?

—No creí que el amigo Tony sea alguien muy partícipe de este festejo midgardiano—aportó Thor, contento por la idea.

Tony levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—Pues ya ves que sí.

—Buenos días—por las puertas del ascensor apareció la figura del hombre que retiene a Hulk, totalmente desaliñado y con ojeras que no pasan desapercibidas en su rostro.

— ¿Seguro que son buenos?—preguntó el arquero al ver las condiciones en las que aparecía el doctor.

Con un bostezo, Bruce se sentó a un lado de Tony y le entregó unos papeles—Pepper dijo que te diera esto—al ver que Stark abría la boca para reprochar se apresuró en decir:—y que antes de que reclames te recuerde que tú no festejas navidad.

Sin poder refutar, de mala gana cogió los papeles—Pues dile que este año sí planeaba hacerlo.

—Ella ya no...

—Oye Bruce ¿sabías que Tony quiere poner un muérdago en el ascensor?—el hombre miró a Clint algo desentendido y luego regresó a ver extrañado al otro genio que leía los papeles con aburrimiento—Sí, dice que es para...¿para qué era?

—Para que los miembros del equipo puedan besarse.

El equipo se quedó viendo fijamente al asgardiano, quien sonreía como si hubiese dado la verdadera y única respuesta.

—Con Tony nunca se sabe—dijo Natasha volteándolo a ver inquisitiva.

—La tradición del muérdago nos vendría bien como equipo, ya saben, un gesto de cariño como un abrazo o hasta un beso fortalecería nuestro lazo—contestó.

Todos miraron a Tony incrédulos, sabiendo de antemano que el que Stark dijese eso se debía a algún tipo de trasfondo maquinado en la mente del genio.

— ¿Tú quieres que cada que pasemos bajo el muérdago hagamos...todo eso?—y al parecer quien más extrañado estaba con la idea era Bruce, quien conocía al genio y se le hacía raro que él quisiera algún tipo de ''acercamiento'' con el equipo, es decir, de por si todos vivían en la misma torre.

Tony rodó los ojos—Vamos, no sean aburridos, a todos le gustará la idea.

—Yo había escuchado de esa tradición aquí en midgar, tengo entendido que hay que pararse bajo una planta, besarse y hacer hijos.

Primero hubo silencio, y después se logró escuchar una carcajada conjunta.

Tony, recuperándose un poco, ignoró lo antes dicho por Thor y prosiguió—Escuchen, yo sé que no tengo el espíritu de la navidad tatuado en la frente, ni soy la persona más navideña del mundo...aunque debería serlo, soy capaz de comprar muchos regalos—la mayoría enarcó una ceja—. En fin, el punto es que si hay navidad, es necesario que la pasemos bien y fortaleciendo los lazos entre nosotros, porque admitámoslo, jamás nos daríamos un abrazo por mera cordialidad. Así que yo digo que poner el muérdago para lograr esto, no es tan mala idea.

—... ¿y si mejor hacemos de esto una apuesta?—claro, quién mejor que Barton para convertir un acto de amistad y cariño en una apuesta.

— ¿Tengo que preguntar cómo?—Bruce no quería ser muy partícipe de esto, toda su estadía en ese lugar le habían dado la experiencia para saber qué no terminaría en nada bueno, pero aun así tenía curiosidad.

—Sí, como dice Tony, cada que dos personas se encuentren bajo el muérdago tiene que demostrarse mutuamente un gesto de cariño ¿y si hacemos esto por niveles? Es decir, aun faltan tres días para navidad, el primer día los que se encuentren bajo el muérdago deberán darse la mano, el segundo será un abrazo, y el tercero un beso.

Silencio.

— ¿Solo un apretón de manos?—Tony tenía que buscar la forma de volver ese ''apretón de manos'' un poco más _íntimo_.

—Mmm y decirle que te gusta de él o ell...o de Nat.

—Cuidado, la locura navideña de Stark es contagiosa—a la pelirroja parecía no terminar de agradarle la idea.

—Eso es perfecto, Barton. Entonces todo está listo, iré a buscar un muérdago y empezaremos desde mañana—el castaño no dio espacio para ninguna réplica y salió del comedor.

—Y yo me alejaré antes que me contagien—Natasha también salió, probablemente a su habitación.

—Yo tengo sueño—y Bruce desapareció por el ascensor por donde llegó.

—Y yo me daré una ducha, nos vemos—Clint se despidió de Thor, quien era el último que quedaba en la mesa, dejándolo un poco confundido.

—Pero... ¿se lo dirán al capitán?—al notar que ya todos se fueron, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la refrigeradora en busca de más comida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Día 1**

Bruce apareció esa mañana por la puerta del ascensor, viendose más lúcido que el día de ayer. Deteniendo su andar para poder contemplar el muérdago ubicado por encima de las puertas metálicas.

—Hola Bruce—ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el ascensor había cerrado y vuelto a abrir sus puertas, dejando ver en ellas a dos miembros más del equipo.

—Hola Clint, Nat—Su saludo fue cortado por un repentino grito.

— ¡AJÁ!

Todos los allí presentes levantaron la vista hacia el genio en las gradas, que los señalaba acusadoramente con una sonrisa astuta.

— ¿Ajá qué?—preguntó Bruce.

—Ajá eso—Tony señaló sobre sus cabezas. Un muérdago adornado con un lazo se vislumbraba reluciente.

Y entonces todos recordaron; ese tonto muérdago.

Se miraron entre sí, Bruce resignado, Clint divertido y Natasha...bueno, a Natasha le daba igual.

Entre todos se dieron la mano sin darle la mayor importancia, después de todo no es como si fuese la gran cosa.

Sin embargo para Tony eso ya había sido un primer paso.

—Adelante, digan que les gusta del otro—alentó al ver que no continuaban.

—Este...me gustan tus ojos Nat y Bruce emm tu forma de salir de quicio y de controlarte, ya sabes—okay, Clint no era muy bueno con las palabras.

La siguiente decidió ser Natasha, que mirando a Clint empezó:—Me gusta tu optimismo...a veces, y de Bruce su inteligencia—dicho esto giró como si nada, siguiendo con su camino a la cocina.

Para finalizar estaba Bruce—Ya se fue pero supongo que aun así debo cumplir; de Nat me gusta su actitud fuerte y de tí—miró a Clint a los ojos—me gusta tu...personalidad.

—No se vale repetir—la voz del genio lo hizo espabilar un poco y torcer el gesto pensando en que más podría decir.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil ¿o sí?—Clint estaba seguro de que tenía cualidades de sobra, pero el que Bruce no dijese ninguna no le estaba subiendo el autoestima.

—Ya sé. Me gusta tu carisma, tu habilidad con el arco, tu puntería, siempre he creído que es algo fascinante el que puedas poseer una mejor vista que las personas promedio, de seguro...

—Mi trabajo aquí, está hecho—tratando de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir la plática, el millonario volvió sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de la que había salido corriendo cuando Friday le avisó sobre la situación en el piso bajo.

Después de todo, tenía que vestirse, usar solo ropa interior en épocas de invierno no le estaba resultando muy agradable a su cuerpo.

 **Día 2**

El día comenzó de la única forma en la que podía comenzar un día en la torre Avengers.

Fuera de lo común.

Para empezar, Clint, por alguna extraña razón quiso usar las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, no podía negar que disfrutó mucho verlo sufrir a cada escalón ¿quién diría que uno de los mejores espías de Shield se fatigara con simples gradas?

Por otro lado estaba Bruce, a quien veía a través de las cámaras de seguridad trabajando en el laboratorio, viendo de vez en cuando el sándwich que él había dejado hace una semana sobre su mesa de trabajo, no hacía falta ser el genio que era para darse cuenta de que el científico tenía hambre, pero estaba seguro que no daría ni señales de querer subir a comer-— ¿Me pregunto por qué?—se dijo sarcásticamente.

Y finalmente estaban Thor (quien no recordaba haber visto el día de ayer) y Natasha que salían juntos del ascensor.

—Natasha ¿crees que debemos cumplir con lo propuesto por el amigo Tony?

—No es a nosotros a quien nos quiere ver haciendo esto, pero si eso deja tu conciencia tranquila...—a través de la pantalla holográfica, vio como la pelirroja envolvía con sus brazos la figura del rubio para separarse casi al instante diciendo:—Feliz navidad, grandote.

Bueno, no fue lo que planeó pero al menos tendría con que sobornar a la pelirroja, que después de todo sí parecía tener corazón.

 **Día 3**

Aquel día se despertó más temprano que nunca (a las 7:35am) y sabiendo que nadie despertaba a esas horas (siendo que nadie tenía alguna misión que cumplir), se alistó bañándose y cambiándose con prisa para bajar a la cocina y servirse una taza de café caliente.

—También vienes a ver el espectáculo—la voz de Natasha por poco y hace que se tire el café encima.

—¿Cómo...—el día anterior había llenado los pasillos que conducían a las gradas con ácido sulfhídrico, canicas y aceite, además de ordenarle a Friday que una vez que los habitantes de la torre abandonaran su cuarto, instantáneamente bloqueara las puertas para que la única salida a tal peste, sea entrar al ascensor.

Por eso es que no tenía idea de que hacia la pelirroja sentada en el sofá de su sala, totalmente intacta.

—Secreto de espía—le contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su propia tasa de café.

Tony decidió no preguntar, en realidad no quería saber cómo fue que lo logró.

Y entonces el sonido de la fricción de las puertas metálicas con el suelo se hizo presente en la instancia, dejando ver dos figuras apoyadas a cada extremo del ascensor apenas sosteniéndose y con una expresión de estar a punto de vomitar.

Aun no aparecía ningún hombre verde, eso era una buena señal.

—Cof cof ¿Qué demonios Stark? ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu problema?—El rostro de Clint lucía una especie de tonalidad verdosa, algo irónico tomando en cuenta que el que debería lucir verde estuviese más bien pálido.

—Yo no he hecho nada, quizá una fuga en el laboratorio o algo así—restó importancia al asunto mientras agitaba su mano despreocupadamente y se acercaba a las dos personas que a duras penas habían salido del cubículo, poniéndose a sus espaldas y tomando a ambos de los hombros para continuar—Al parecer ambos terminaron bajo el muérdago y ya saben lo que eso significa.

Clint y Bruce miraron hacia arriba, observando con los ojos totalmente abiertos al muérdago decorado con un gran moño rojo que parecía estarse burlando de ellos (quizás el gas sí los afectó ¿quién cree que un adorno navideño se puede burlar?).

—U-un momento Tony, tu también estas bajo el muérdago—Bruce, en su intento de escapar de la situación, buscó apoyo en su compañero de ciencias, estaba seguro de que él no estaría dispuesto jamás a darse un beso con alguno de ellos, o bueno, eso esperaba.

—Oh mi querido amigo Bruce, la tradición del muérdago es solo para que PAREJAS se besen, y pues como ustedes estuvieron primeros es lógico que sean los que se besen, yo solo vine a darles mi completo y total apoyo-—habló a la vez que los juntaba un poco más de lo que ya estaban—. Porque si fuese yo quien estuviese en el lugar de ustedes les aseguro que lo haría, pero...

Tiin.

Tony realmente no creía en entidades que controlaran sus acciones o impusieran algún tipo de justicia divina, pero en el momento en el que el Capitán América salió por las puertas metálicas, luciendo ropa casual y un tanto navideña, de verdad creyó, por un momento, que algo o alguien que veía todo lo que hacía, quiso devolverle una cucharada de sus propias acciones y joderle en verdad.

Steve, quien venía masajeándose el cuello para destensarse un poco, se quedo estático y confundido al ver todos los ojos de los presentes clavados en él, como si su presencia significase algo de extrema importancia en ese momento— ¿Hola?

— ¡TU TAMBIÉN TIENES QUE HACERLO, TONY!—Steve, al tener los oídos más sensibles, hizo un gesto de incomodidad por el repentino grito conjunto que dieron Bruce y Clint.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!—No le importaba que tan jodido lo quisiera poner la vida, él jamás le daría un beso a ese rubio de ojos imposiblemente azules que tenía cara de no entender nada.

—Tienes que hacerlo Tony, todos aquí sabemos que quienes más deben ''fortalecer su lazo'' son ustedes dos—Natasha veía a Tony con tanta satisfacción en su mirada, que denotaba claramente lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la situación.

— ¿Fortalecer nuestro lazo? ¿A qué te refieres Nat? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—el capitán estaba en extremo confundido, su idea al llegar de la misión de la cual se hizo cargo hace un par de días, era tomar una relajante ducha y descansar sus músculos con una merecida siesta. Sin saber que a un lado suyo, el castaño casi rogaba porque algún alíen, villano inter-dimensional, o lo que sea, atacara la torre justo en ese instante.

—Si no lo haces nosotros tampoco lo haremos—Clint sonreía suficiente, sabiendo de antemano que el genio no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Pero nadie subestima a Tony Stark.

Por eso, tomándolo como alguna especie de reto para no tener tanto cargo de conciencia, se plantó firme frente al capitán que miraba atento sus acciones y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Clint, quien asintió incitándolo a que lo hiciera, plantándose a su vez frente a Bruce que al entender la situación se sonrojó de pronto.

Si Tony besa a Steve, Clint besa a Bruce.

Y Natasha grabaría todo, sin que nadie lo notase.

—Tony ¿qué...—Steve vio todo en cámara lenta, quién sabe si fue por algún tipo de alteración nueva que surgió del suero, o simplemente porque lo que estaba viendo era demasiado ficticio para siquiera acercarse a la realidad.

Tony estaba intentando besarlo...hasta hace unos momentos, porque para este punto sus labios ya estaban completamente unidos a los del castaño.

Steve Rogers y Tony Stark, héroes de guerra y líderes del equipo, se encontraban ahí, bajo el muérdago, apenas tocando sus labios sin hacer movimiento alguno y aumentando el rubor de sus rostros por segundo.

Esto era extraño. Vale, esto era MUY extraño para ambos.

Se estaban besando con su compañero de lucha, aquel que le salvó de situaciones peligrosas y a quien en secreto sentían que le debían la vida, a quien en secreto admiraban y aun más secreto, estimaban un poco más que al resto de sus compañeros. Un montón de recuerdos y situaciones vividas repasaron por la mente de ambos hombres que comenzaban a entrecerrar los ojos de a poco, siendo Tony el primero en cerrarlos completamente y comenzar un vaivén entre sus bocas.

Steve no se quedó atrás, no sabía bien por qué pero correspondió totalmente a tal acción, comenzando a sincronizar sus labios con los del contrario, creando un ritmo perfecto para ambos, pero no suficiente.

Tony se dijo: ya que estaba metido en esto ¿por qué no ir hasta el fondo?, y teniendo su impulsividad a flote, abrió su boca dándole paso a su lengua para que pudiese lamer los gruesos labios de Steve, anunciando una muda señal de que quería entrar a su cavidad bucal.

Señal que el capitán captó al instante y permitió gustoso, separando sus labios a la vez que interponía su lengua con la otra, empezando una ardua lucha por quien dominaba el beso, tornándolo cada vez más salvaje y efusivo, convirtiéndolo en una batalla de dientes y saliva entremezclada, al punto de casi escurrirla por los costados de sus bocas, pero muy concentrados en la acción de besar como para siquiera notarlo.

Completamente ensimismado, el rubio levantó sus manos a la cintura del castaño para acercar más sus cuerpos, siendo correspondido el gesto por el más bajo que aumentó aun más (si es que era posible) la intensidad del beso, del cual, tras pasar casi cinco minutos, se separaron mordiendo el labio del contrario para finalizar; Steve el labio superior de Tony y Tony el labio inferior de Steve, dejándoles una pequeña sensación de dolor que los hizo gruñir con voz ronca a ambos.

—Tony...

De sus rostros surgió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Wow, ya decía yo que la tensión entre ustedes era algo más que liderazgo.

Y volvieron a la realidad.

Natasha seguía sentada en el costoso sofá, a su lado, Clint abrazaba a Bruce por los hombros con una sonrisa que por poco ocupaba toda su cara y con el cabello alborotado al igual que Bruce, quien presentaba una sonrisa nerviosa en su acalorado rostro.

—Hola compañeros ¿Qué habrá hoy para desayunar?—Thor salió del dichoso ascensor ajeno a todo, con la sonrisa de siempre y sin notar nada extraño.

—Yo planeaba comer emparedados pero supongo que Steve y Tony se comerán él uno al otro—la mujer se levantó de su asiento con la cámara de video entre sus manos, acercándose a Thor quien arrugó el gesto sin comprender.

— ¿Han peleado de nuevo?—entonces Natasha le indicó la foto en la que el Capitán América y Iron Man se daban un beso bajo un esplendoroso muérdago.

— ¿Quéeee?—todos quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban la reacción de Thor, con eso de que era un Dios de otro planeta nunca se sab...— ¿Por qué no me llamaron para presenciar este acto de amor entre nuestros compañeros? Exijo que lo repitan estando yo presente—y con su martillo (que por alguna razón lo tenía en ese momento) bajó el muérdago y se paró detrás de sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

Steve y Tony, con la mente en blanco y en estado de aturdimiento hicieron lo que les pidió sin rechistar.

En el sofá, Clint sonrió por la escena y miró de soslayo al científico entre sus brazos, este le correspondió la mirada y sonriéndose se acercaron hasta imitar la acción de los líderes del equipo.

Natasha, terminando de tomar otra foto y cortando el video que había empezado a gravar, dio una rápida vista a una imagen de la galería que había capturado y la cual más había llamado su atención.

—Ya era hora de que esos cuatro por fin se decidieran.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La navidad está llena de tradiciones que buscan unir a las personas, específicamente a una familia y eso es lo que los Vengadores eran.

— ¡Oye! ¡Suelta mi pavo!.

—Yo creo que has sido otorgado con mucho de este delicioso platillo, amigo halcón.

—Si quieres yo puedo darte un poco de mi plato.

—Bruce...eres increíble.

—Tengo que tomar una foto de ese beso ¿dónde puse la cámara?

Sin duda alguna.

—Son como niños—Steve, quien estaba apoyado en el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina con un suéter verde y un gracioso adorno con cuernos de reno en la cabeza, giró hacia el dueño de la voz, topándose con el genio que usaba un gorro navideño, suéter rojo y tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonriéndole bajo el muérdago.

Él también sonrió y se acercó tomándolo de la cintura mientras Tony lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—Feliz navidad, capitán ¿desea pasar una ''noche buena'' conmigo?

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa y contestó—Por supuesto, pero creo que quien recibirá la ''noche buena'' serás tú—y antes de que pudiese replicar, le plantó un beso en su dulce boca, a la que se había vuelto adicto en tan solo un día, y la cual esperaba no abandonar nunca.

¿Quién diría que a Tony Stark le llegase a gustar la navidad? ¿Y a Steve Rogers un hombre?

Y eso que aun faltaba año nuevo, el cual bien podría ser, como siempre dice aquel cliché en las personas ''el inicio de una nueva vida''.

* * *

Feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado

Espero que este especial Stony y un poco de hulkeye les haya gustado, es inspirado más o menos en la serie Avengers Assemble ¿la han visto? Está llena de Stony 3

Que la pasen bien.

Bye (^_^)y


End file.
